


Coffee Collision

by crumplelush



Series: three sentence meme [8]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: tommy/noh varr with "you asshole poured your drink on me but fuck you're hot"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Collision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jarith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarith/gifts).



Tommy’s in dire need of caffeine if he’s going to sit through yet another Kaplan family dinner - Rebecca’s interest in his love life is awkward at the best of times - so he rushes to Starbucks to get a drink before the torture starts. Unfortunately as he’s rushing in someone else is rushing out and they collide, which results in coffee all over the nice new shirt that Tommy bought especially to show that he can dress like an adult without supervision thank you very much. Tommy’s about to rip Mr Asshole a new one when he realises that actually Mr Asshole is really fucking hot and Tommy has an irrational urge to rip their coffee covered shirts off and throw himself at him, but he manages to contain himself and just grins when when Mr Asshole offers to take him back to his nearby apartment and get him out of his wet clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I'm crumplelush over on tumblr if you'd like to chat or send me a prompt.


End file.
